Mockingbird
by babbysocks
Summary: Jay Kendrick is an average 16 year old girl dumped at Bullworth when her parents have better things to do; coincidentally, Gary Smith is returning, his immediate desire being to torture the fresh meat, which happens to be Jay herself. How does she cope? Short answer; she doesn't. Long answer; it's a long way off.


It wasn't like she wanted to be here.

That was one thing she wanted everybody to get straight; she was there for one reason, and it was because her dad was leaving to go off to study African wild beetles or something ridiculous like that, and her mother was too across-the-country to take her, so she ended up here.

Jayma 'Jay' Kendrick, the amazing, pretty daughter of an entomologist was stuck here, at Bullworth.

She brushed her dark hair off her shoulder, deciding not to wait for somebody to let her in, instead walking through the wrought iron gates determinedly. She could survive here, of course she could-

It was then that she ran into a tall, or taller than her boy with dark hair and a dark skin tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he squeaked, picking up the bag she'd dropped as she flushed slightly.

"It…it's fine, I swear. I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled, trying to play her luck, her long eyelashes fluttering.

He smiled. "It's fine. I'm Pete Kowalski, Head Boy, and I take it you're new?" he asked.

She nodded. "Jayma Kendrick." She smiled, holding out her hand. "But call me Jay."

Pete nodded again. "Office then? I'll take you, it's not exactly safe for you to be-" he visibly winced, watching the gates swing open to reveal a 5"10 boy, with thick eyebrows and a head of dark brown hair coming towards the pair, visible smirk plastering his features.

"…Let me deal with this, okay?" Pete muttered, ushering Jay towards the biggest building, where she assumed the office was.

"Femme-boy, damn, why don't you ever let me have any fun?" the smirking boy whined, casting Jay a glance which almost froze her but she kept going, not wanting to be near somebody so…weird.

"She's new, and no, she doesn't need you trying to terrorise her." Pete frowned, crossing his arms, only to receive a hard punch to the arm. "Not on the first day back, Gary!"

Ah. So that was is name…Gary. Sounded like a desperate pervert to her, from where she was standing around the corner, after almost being hit by a jock before he realised she was actually okay looking.

She sighed, putting in her earbuds from her pocket, walking into the building, trying to avoid everybody brawling in her path as she headed up the stairs, pulling out her earphones as she finally reached the office, asking for Doctor Crabblesnitch.

"Wait a moment." The lady at reception said, rolling her eyes, as a boy with a shaved head walked out, his stature a little shorter than what she was used to. She only had her prescribed moment before she was called into the Doctor's office, thankfully.

"You're Miss Jayma Kendrick?" the Doctor frowned, sitting at his big, polished desk.

She rolled her eyes. "…Yes. But I prefer being called Jay-"

"Jayma, you're a good student. Above average grades, and your permanent record is spotless." Crabblesnitch noted, "It better stay that way. You may go, put on your uniform and such."

Jay sighed and stood. "I get it, okay…sir." She muttered, walking out of the office.

Come to think of it, she had no idea where she was supposed to go, so she decided to ask the nearest girl, who was a tall, slim cheerleader, who promptly began yelling at her, before walking off.

"That went surprisingly well." Jay mumbled, heading back down the stairs and out of the building, still dragging her bags behind her, eventually finding her way to a crossroads swarming with blue-blazered guys yelling at other students. She was very tempted to ask them where to go, but decided against it, seeing a bunch of boys run to one side, specifically the right, and a bunch of flowers on the left.

So, she took the left, walking down the path easily, with what she hoped was a confident swagger, bursting through the double doors, knowing her dad, shelled out to get her a single.

Now, finding the room would be the real problem here. She wandered for minutes, checking every door, before she found herself at the end of the hall, in front of a room with only her name on it, and one bed inside, which she was thankful for. She found her uniform on the bed, set out already, but she didn't exactly like how it looked.

For one, tights made her anxious, so she swapped those out for a pair of thigh-highs.

The shoes weren't her size, so she swapped them out for her favourite wine-coloured velvet boots for the time being, and she just didn't like the fact there wasn't a jumper, so she added a thick, navy blue, cable-knit one, before beginning to pull on her shirt, skirt, thigh-high socks and her boots, before her thick cardigan.

It was good enough for now, and she severely hoped nobody busted her for her boots. She put in her earbuds, deciding to play some of The Constellations as she went out to find where her first class was, or at least scope out where the cutest boys would be, should there be any.

She wandered over to the library first, before spotting a round boy with his zipper undone, deciding against hanging out with him ever, before she spotted the same smirking boy, Gary, from before, sitting on a fence, watching everybody like he was planning something.

She wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole. No way in Hell.

Well, that was until he launched himself off of his perch and made his way over, looking half bored and half interested.

That, in all its smirking, snide glory, scared the shit out of her.

"So, you're new?" he asked, leaning against the wall while she raised an eyebrow.

"…And you're Gary, right?" she replied, pulling out her earbuds. "I don't know much else about you."

"You don't need to." He shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Jay-" she began, before Pete came running up, looking exhausted.

"Jayma, stay away from the girls' dorm-" he panted, needing a second to catch his breath. "They're…asking for you."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Ah. That sounds nice."

"So…Jayma?" Gary snickered, crossing his arms.

She frowned. "Jayma Melis Kendrick, at your service." She replied, curtsying and showing a little of her thigh that wasn't covered by her socks. "And yours?"

"Gary Smith, Pete Kowalski." Somebody sighed, coming up behind her. "Gary's just back from a stay in a mental hospital."

"James, new year new me." Gary replied, though even Jay could tell he didn't mean it.

"And you are?" she asked, turning to see the same close-shaven boy from the office.

"Jimmy Hopkins, king of this school." He said proudly, casting Gary a smug glance.

Jay frowned. "Right. Right, okay, that's great, but I wasn't aware that schools ran in the feudal system. In any case, from what I've seen, you've done a terrible job of making sure it's peaceful."

"…And you are?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Jay Kendrick, an unimpressed new citizen who doesn't have a black eye because a jock decided I was pretty." She frowned.

"So you're the one Mandy's bitching about right now? The one who dared touch Ted?" he asked.

"…Oh, so that's why she yelled at me when I asked where the girls' dorms were?" Jay sighed, fiddling with the ends of her dark hair, her green eyes locked on anywhere but on the three boys in front of her.

Jimmy shrugged. "Probably. She's insane though, just avoid her."

"She has the room next to mine in the dorms." She shrugged. "But at least she can't burn my socks and call me a man."

"And why would she do that?" Pete asked.

Jay shrugged again. "For one, I hide socks, and secondly, she can't call me a man because I'm damn sure my parents were able to tell the difference when I was born."

"And what makes you think they weren't morons?" Gary asked.

"My dad is literally in Africa this second studying beetles, while my mother's in a cancer research lab. So I was dumped here." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they can tell."

They nodded. "You sound like the kid of Beatrice and somebody actually attractive."

"…Explain that to me, please." She replied, "Along with all these people out of uniform…"

Jimmy shrugged. "Green vests are the nerds, touch them and you're fair game, leather jackets are the greasers, they like bikes, you know who the jocks are, the ones in the blue patterned sweaters are preppies, they're jerks, and the ones in jeans are the bullies."

"That's a bit brief, James." Gary frowned. "Allow me…" he cleared his throat. "The nerds hang out near the library, and while they're smart, they're wimps. They're lead by Earnest, and you should stay away from him if you're going around dressed like that." He grinned.

Jay pulled her skirt down a little. "Pervert…continue." She sighed.

"The greasers are usually around near the shop, and they're lead by Johnny. I'm pretty sure Lola doesn't like girls, so you're safe." He sighed. "The jocks hang out near the gym, led by Ted. Don't touch them unless you want to become a Jay pancake."

"That was lame."

"Shut up." Gary muttered. "The preppies are all rich. Richer than you can believe. Lead by Derby, don't touch them."

"Is all your advice just going to be not to touch them?" Jay asked.

"…It's best not to touch them." Gary shrugged. "And then there's the bullies, and they're lead by Russell. Just stay away from Trent; he's the epitome of slut."

"Got it; touch nobody." Jay sighed.


End file.
